Ce soir sera mon dernier
by sekmeth
Summary: Dans une lettre Hermione explique à sa mère les raisons de son suicide. Dark fic. Version modifiée.


**Ce soir sera mon dernier.**

**Auteur:**** Sekmeth**

**Type:**** Drame**

**Ratting:**** M**

**Personnage:**** Hermione Granger**

**Disclamer:**** Tout ce qui concerne le monde d'Harry Potter**™ **est la propriété de J.. **

**Résumé:**** Hermione explique dans une dernière lettre à sa mère pourquoi elle veut en finir. Chapitre unique. Ames sensible s'abstenir, Dark fic.**

**Ce soir sera mon dernier.**

**Mal, je me sens mal, sale, indigne... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? Rien... **

**Tout s'est passé si vite, pourtant j'ai cru endurer cela durant des heures. Une torture, lente et destructrice. Mes souvenirs sont mon enfer quotidien... Le pire est que je me souviens du moindre détail, de la moindre parole, de chaque trait de son visage, chaque geste, chaque soupir... Il est vrai que revivre cela chaque nuit n'aide en rien l'oubli. Neufs mois de cauchemars et une haine tenace. La perte de ma dignité. Et chaque jour me lever avec la peur que l'on découvre ce qui m'est arrivé, chaque soir m'endormir en sachant que je vais une fois de plus revivre ce moment. Mon calvaire... C'est intenable, je me demande comment font les autres, qui elles aussi ont eu leurs destinées brisées... **

**Tout cela pourquoi? Une envie subite de sexe? Mais alors à quoi servent les prostituées? Ah mais c'est vrai il faut les payer...Et puis il n'y a pas cette étincelle de peur dans leurs yeux, pas de sanglots ni de regards suppliants, aucune supplication...C'est ça qui l'excite, c'est la peur, l'adrénaline lui monte... Espèce de monstre... Il ne peut oublier la sensation de puissance qu'il ressent lorsqu'il viole, qu'il détruit. C'est pourquoi il recommence. Encore et toujours...**

**D'abord il m'a accostée, il a commencé a essayé de discuter, il fait le mec sympas. Nous discutons, il me fait rire, je ne fais pas attention à la route. Il m'a demandé où j'allais, lui aussi va au centre commercial. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je commence à me poser des questions... C'est totalement désert, sombre et très étroit. Une étincelle de désir et de folie brille dans son regard. Je lui demande où nous sommes, il ne répond pas et sourit. Il me fait peur... ma main cherche ma baguette à tâtons. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas emportée. Merlin que vais-je devenir… **

**Lentement, il s'approche, je recule. Un mur, coincée... Je suis acculée, et la lueur de désir est bientôt remplacée par la folie... J'ai peur, j'ai si peur... Vite je prie pour que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui, du moment qu'on puisse m'aider. La peur me paralyse, je veux crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis terrifiée et il s'approche, il tend la main, me touche la joue, on pourrait presque croire à de la tendresse, si ce n'est qu'une larme coule lentement sur ma joue, et un mot, juste un seul, presque inaudible... Pitié... Une gifle, des insultes... Tout est dit, tout est pensé. Et j'ai mal, mal d'entendre tout cela, j'essaye de m'échapper, de fuir. Une gifle, puis deux, trois, quatre, se transformant pour devenir des coups de poings... Je suis défigurée, mon visage gonfle, et je saigne. Je ne suis pas loin de sombrer dans le coma, je voudrais tant qu'il m'emporte mais je n'ai pas cette chance, jusqu'à la fin je resterai consciente. Il me menace et j'ai peur, je pleure. Il me dit d'arrêter, je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas... Il frappe encore... Toujours plus fort...**

**Il s'appuie contre moi, arrache ma blouse, mon soutien, me mord la poitrine. J'ai tellement mal, je pleure, maman s'il te plaît fait que cela s'arrête... Il descend, je me retrouve nue. **

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais tout s'est arrêté. Il laisse mon corps mutilé sur le sol, me regarde une dernière fois, un sourire aux lèvres, me crache dessus et part. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve, c'est une petite ruelle sombre et déserte. Lieu de ma destruction. Nommée à juste raison, ruelle du calvaire...**

**Je n'imaginais pas ma première fois comme ça. Je ne suis plus vierge, de nulle part, le salaud m'a tout fait... Il était trop fort et moi bien trop faible, mais pas assez pour sombrer dans le coma...**

**Mes pleurs se sont tu... Je me relève malgré la douleur et la honte, me rhabille tant bien que mal. Je marche d'un pas mal assuré, chaque mouvement me donne envie d'hurler, je baisse la tête, j'ai tellement honte. Je suis dans la rue où j'habite. Le trajet qui dure habituellement dix minutes, m'en a pris cinquante de plus. J'ai si mal. La porte est juste devant moi, j'avance, je tends la main, la poignée glacée dans ma main, je l'abaisse. Fermée... **

**Je pleurs, je supplie, je m'acharne sur la porte. Je frappe de plus en plus fort dessus, j'ai mal mes mains, je suis épuisée et j'ai horriblement mal. Mon désespoir me permet de continuer à frapper sur celle-ci. Je sens un craquement, une douleur fulgurante me traverse les mains, je viens de les fracturer... J'entends des pas précipités derrière la porte. Maman, est le seul mot que je parviens à prononcer. Je suis tombée, je me relève, je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche, je suis si sale, je suis souillée à jamais... Je cours en direction de la douche, au passage j'attrape une éponge. J'y entre l'eau brulante coule sur moi, je retire mes vêtements, je frotte, de plus en plus fort, je suis sale, si sale... Ma mère arrive dans la salle de bain. Le déclic se produit, je replonge dans l'horreur, je revis tout, encore et encore. Je m'effondre, pleurs, supplie, crie... l'émotion est trop forte, le dégoût insoutenable, je vomis... Elle entre dans la douche me sert dans ses bras... Je n'ai jamais eu la force de lui dire, mais elle a compris...**

**Ce soir-là, j'ai voulu en finir, je n'ai pas pu, ce soir-là j'ai dormi avec toi maman. Un jour papa m'a offert un couteau, tu t'en souviens? Tu avais peur mais tu ne disais rien. Maman ce jour que tu redoutais est arrivé. Je suis désolée maman, je sais que je vais te faire de la peine, je sais que tu t'en voudras de n'avoir pas prévu cela. Mais tu sais maman je ne peux plus supporter ça. Sans cesse me souvenir de ce jour, c'est horrible. Je ne supporte plus. **

**Je voudrais avant d'en finir que tu saches que je t'aime maman, Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte il y a des mois déjà...**

**Je prends ce cadeau, cette arme moldue... La lame s'enfonce dans ma poitrine, du côté gauche, le coté du coeur, ça ira vite. J'ai peur, j'arrête. Le sang coule, je retire la lame. J'essaye de l'enfoncer dans mon avant-bras, je n'y arrive pas... J'ai soudain un doute, est-ce le bon choix? Neuf mois de souffrance finissent par me convaincre que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Aujourd'hui je choisi la mort comme échappatoire... **

**Non je ne suis pas lâche, je ne veux plus souffrir, c'est différent. Vivre cela au quotidien demande trop d'efforts, et je suis épuisée, sourire comme si de rien n'était, rire alors que je veux pleurer. Devoir faire semblant de rien... Tout cela m'a poussée à bout... Et encore maintenant juste avant d'en finir je revois ces images... Je veux juste que l'on m'enterre près du lac, ça a toujours été mon endroit préféré. Avec ma baguette, si seulement je l'avais eue, je n'en serais pas là maintenant. Ta photo, je l'embrasse pour un baiser d'adieu. Pardonne moi et ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît maman, dis-toi que je suis mieux là-bas. **

**Je prends le couteau à deux mains, j'inspire, la lame s'enfonce, ça fait mal mais ça n'est rien, juste souffrir encore une fois avant la délivrance. J'expire avec délice... J'ai froid, je sens la mort. Elle est là, elle vient me chercher, je l'ai tant attendue, elle est enfin là... Un dernier soupir et je pars le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois... Je ne suis plus, j'ai été détruite comme une moldue, je suis morte comme telle...**

**_J'espère que cela vous a plu._**

**_Laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est toujours constructif._**

_**Merci,**_

_**Sek'**_


End file.
